DENTIST APPOINTMENT
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: Ichigo's getting her teeth checked out, but a certain green-haired alien decided to play 'dentist' for a while. "How was your check-up?" her aunt asked as they left for home. "The best one ever…"


Ichigo's getting her teeth checked out, but a certain green-haired alien decided to play 'dentist' for a while. "How was your check-up?" her aunt asked as they left for home. "The best one ever…"

* * *

**I DON'T REALLY CARE IF THIS IDEA WAS ALREADY TAKEN! I had this dream of Kisshu playing as Ichigo's dentist *evil smirk* and having a little fun with her mouth… okay, that came out wierd… Just read it and enjoy! Oh and please take the time to review too! I haven't really written many one-shots yet (this is only my second) so I hope it turns out well. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM except for the plot and OCs. **

* * *

Dentist Appointment

"Momomiya Ichigo?" a slim woman dressed in white surgery-like uniform came out from a door and called the redhead as it was time for her annual oral check up.

Ichigo placed down the magazine she was reading, the ones that have been there ever since she was a child – not that she still wasn't one – onto the side table beside the waiting-room's chair and smiled at her Aunt.

The older woman smiled back, nodding at her niece to go get her teeth seen quickly, for they had a party to go to later that day. Ichigo's parents were happily spending their wedding anniversary together on a luxurious cruise trip, so left their daughter under the care of Shintaro's younger sister, otherwise known as the 'cheery Aunt Shiho', as she still had school the whole week.

The sixteen-year-old already had her braces removed a few months ago, her teeth now gleaming white with every perfect smile, and was just going to have it seen by a professional to check up on her progress.

She followed the mysterious woman around the restricted hallways of the large busy building and kept quiet the whole way. They passed down a flight of stairs and Ichigo wondered why they needed to go so far below the ground level; where she normally had her dentists waiting for her somewhere else.

Ichigo continued to trail the woman's footsteps till they came to a large white door that read the words "SURGICAL ROOM: DO NOT DISTURB" in big capitalised blocks of lettering. _This has to be someone very important I'm guessing_, she thought.

The 'surgeon' as Ichigo liked to think of her, knocked on the door and opened it a few seconds later to find that nobody was inside.

Since she was a trained person already, not forgetting also an assistant, she sat Ichigo down onto the dental operatory chair and prepared all the tools and things needed for the actual doctor to use.

A small almost inaudible buzz came from the other door to the room, and in a came a rather short and young-looking male in official uniform just like the woman from head to toe; only in light green. Meaning he was professional.

Well, at least that's what she thought he was. Not once did she bother to look him in the eye or ask which position this doctor was to her. _Whoever thought that humans could be this daft…_, the boy dressed in disguise thought.

He put on a pair of latex stretchy gloves just to keep his cover and make it look like he's one, then ushered her out of the room against her own will and words – who proclaimed that it was her job to "assist the dentist during operation and examination" – and locked both entryways to the room with a simple swipe of a key-card.

The unknown and underaged male turned around to find Ichigo completely clueless about his existence or the illegal action he had just done: which was to observe a young teenager without any medical assistance or witness if… something happens.

He walked past the redhead, who secretly fiddled around with some of the dental instruments, and deeply warned in a bored monotone voice, "do not touch the burnishers."

Ichigo nervously retracted her hand back and placed them on the arm rests where it was supposed to be. She slightly giggled at her cheeky behaviour and waited patiently for her next orders.

The sixteen-year-old whom she still hadn't guessed who it was yet, sat in a comfy spinning chair and slided across the room on its wheels from the sink and worktops to the oblivious girl; making one full turn before clutching onto her other arm rest to stop him from going further, as if it were all fun and games.

Well, that's how pretty much everything in life was to him anyway.

He had on a mask which fortunately covered his trademark smirk, which would've gave the whole thing away by now.

"Konnichiwa" he politely greeted and gave an attractive 'eye smile' under the mask he pulled over his mouth, amazed that she hadn't a single clue by his golden shimmering hues yet, "what brings you here today?"

"I don't know", she shrugged her shoulders and suddenly began to wonder where the woman who brought her here was, "you're the dentist: you tell me."

"Very well" he sighed and started to explain without spilling too much information, somewhat confident that he could use his own voice since his dear kitten was as clueless as his younger brother was sometimes. All the times.

"And so, I'm your new replacement doctor for the day…" he finished off his lies and evily grinned at what a genius he could be without Pai there at all.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up at him and stared with an expression of confusion. "So does that mean you'll be the one to–" she began to ask but was rudely interrupted before she could even get straight to the point.

"Guess who?" he smirked and quickly pulled down the mask, leaning in for her lips before she could see who just revealed themself.

Ichigo screamed with shock whilst his lips was still pressed over hers, surprised as the stranger pushed their tongue into her mouth and began to explore every single detail. As if that was the way a dental check up worked.

She felt a hot tongue run over and mingle with hers, and as if this was completely acceptable and normal for her to do, began to kiss the stranger back.

The soon-to-be-discovered teenager in surgical dentistry uniform, took off the matching hat and tore away the rubbery gloves behind his back, still attached to her lips as he hurriedly did; and brought his hands up to lightly grip the sides of her face.

Ichigo wrapped her arm around the person's back and neck, pulling them into a loving embrace; having the instinct that whoever this person is, was certainly the right one for her.

She felt one of the boy's knees being placed in the gap in between her legs and grasped onto him even tighter, slowly pulling his body off the spinning chair he was only half-sitting in and on top of her till they were literally having a serious make-out session.

One of his arms snaked around her waist – her body slightly jerking at the ticklish touch – and embraced her close and tight like she was his lifeline. His only hopes of survival.

The crimson-haired girl felt his two pointy fangs since the begining of their loving shared kiss, knowing exactly who it was. But that didn't stop her. She enveloped his whole body with her arms and legs even more as the 'heat' was getting more and more intense with every second.

Their lips were sealed, and nobody was in the room to stop them…

Finally, after twelve whole minutes and when they couldn't go on without taking in a normal amount of required air to breathe much longer, they reluctantly broke apart.

"Kisshu…" she managed to whisper in between short quickened breaths and rake a soothing hand through his forest-green hair. "Th-that was…"

"Beautiful just as you are koneko-chan" he finished and smiled at his adorable princess, who smiled in exactly the same way back. They lovingly stared into each other's eyes.

"Ichigo", he cupped her chin as a tear leaked from the corner of his eyes, falling past his smooth white cheeks as he truly and whole-heartedly declared, "I love you."

The Mew leader shook her head and pecked his lips once again. "I love you only more."

The couple snuggled close to one another and Ichigo felt a drowsy sleeping spell overcome her, that's until Kisshu remembered where they were; slightly chuckling as he reluctantly got off from her, and helped the girl up to her feet too.

"You're an amazing kisser" she complimented him as he held her tight.

"So are you" he replied and caressed her cheeks and fixed her now-tousled and messy hair.

Kisshu romantically walked her to the door as it was time both of them had to go.

"Will I ever see you again here?" Ichigo curiously asked and bit her lips.

"Who knows", he sexily smirked and bowed as he opened the door with a wink, "maybe you will…"

Before she took a step out of the operatory room, which he so kindly opened the door for her like a gentleman, he quickly pulled her back after grabbing her thin wrist and slipped something out from behind his back.

"Wait! Would koneko-chan like a sticker?" he generously offered a sheet of brightly colourful pictures in front of her face.

"Yes she will!" Ichigo perked up and grinned.

"Well that's too bad. You can't have one!", his sweet tone suddenly changed to a mean one as he snatched the stickers back; chuckling at her dropped face and continued, "just kidding. Of course you can."

His amber eyes scanned over every one, and smirked as he peeled off a red shiny glittery heart one. A one he then plastered onto her hand, and kissed it near the fingertips.

She shyly giggled and tore the sheet away from him, her chocolatey-brown caramel irises searching all over it; thinking these were all quite too girly. Ichigo evuantally chose a shiny sticker which were a puckered lips in hot pink.

The redhead carefully pealed it off and slapped it onto his bare chest, as the first few buttons of the light green shirt were undone. Kisshu smirked as she pretended to hardly rub it on with the top of her palms in case it wouldn't fall off.

She then neatly folded the sheet away and innocently slipped it into her bag like it wasn't wrong to steal.

Kisshu smiled and slowly shook his head at his kitten's naughty doings. He stole one last kiss from her lips, which she happily returned but sadly had to break off after a few seconds, and waved her goodbye.

The sneaky and sly alien changed back into his normal battle clothes but before pulling on his blouse which was cut at around midriff, he touched the cold shiny picture planted cutely on his chest; deciding to leave it how it was, for it was the stunningly gorgeous Mew leader who put it there.

Lips on his chest: did that mean anything? _Hmm, maybe we should settle for that next time…_, he cleverly smirked before teleporting away.

Ichigo rushed out of the long hallways where the random woman had once made her walk through and finally found her patiently-waiting Aunt who stood by the main glass doors.

They walked out of the dentist with the smell of toothpaste and sanitizer no longer filling their noses, and headed for the car parked somewhere along the busy road.

"How was your check up?" the older asked as she automatically unlocked the car from a distance with the keys, unaware of the bright red heart smacked onto her niece's hand – who secretly hid it away in her pockets.

The cat-girl took one last glance of the medical building over her shoulder; the smell, the touch, the sight, the taste, the feel of Kisshu just then – her true love.

She warm-heartedly smiled with the joy that he had officially made her day, if not her whole week, and blissfully sighed, "The best one ever…"

[THE END]

* * *

**This might be the most random-est KxI oneshot you've ever read, but I'm a random person and this was just a dream I saw last night… it was a cool dream, wasn't it? XD Please review/follow/fav and I'd really love to know what you thought of this! If you want more crazy kisshigo oneshots like this (and I have a whole list of them waiting to be written), then you HAVE to review! Got it?! ;) **

**Oh, and I also updated on Ikisatashi Kisshu: Personal Bodyguard. Spoiler: KxI share lips for the first time in this chapter ~ Nya! ;)_  
_**

* * *

**-KISSHIGO FOREVER!-**


End file.
